1. Field of the Invention
This invention lies in the field of printed circuit logic boards and coaxial cables connected thereto.
More particularly, it concerns an apparatus by means of which a plurality of coaxial cables can be conveniently attached to, and removed from, terminals which are rigidly attached to a chassis in a manner by which the terminal pins of the terminals are attached to conductors which are connected through a suitable terminal to a mother board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the design of logic apparatus of all kinds, including computer terminal controllers and similar devices, it is often necessary to use flexible coaxial cables to connect from a first mother board on a first chassis to another board on another chassis, and so on. In the past this has been done by physically soldering the coaxial cable to terminals on a printed circuit board (PCB).
This type of assembly was very inefficient and unsatisfactory for several reasons. The first is that because of the need to physically solder wires on the PCB, it required a trained technician, or service man, to make the connection. Secondly, because of the substantial weight of the coaxial cable, there was a tendency for wires to break at the connection, or on the PCB in the event of substantial vibration of the apparatus, such as when mounted in a vehicle, for example.
Both of these difficulties and disadvantages have been overcome by the apparatus of the present invention.